I'll Be There When You Need Me
by Everdeen1005
Summary: Something happens to Katniss when her and Peeta go and meet friends, but Peeta is there to save, protect and help her. He is always there, whenever she needs him. Oneshot. Mentions of rape.


**Katniss POV**

Me and Peeta went down to the pub for a drink one night. We had agreed to meet Finnick, Annie and Johanna there at 7 o'clock. We were waiting at a table, just talking about stuff in general when Peeta's phone went off. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Finnick and Annie can't come because some relative came over and surprised them or something?"

"Oh, never mind, Johanna is still coming"

Then my phone went off. Guess what.

"Johanna can't come either" I sigh.

"Why?"

"Said she fell over and sprained her ankle"

"Oh, well we can go and see her tomorrow"

"Yeah, Peeta can we go home? I don't really like it here much, it's a bit, you know, rough"

"Course, I was going to say the same thing"

"Alright, I'll meet you in the car, I'm just going to the toilet"

"Ok, I'll meet you there"

I nodded my head and walked over to the bar to ask where the toilets were. He pointed out the back and walked outside. There was no one there so at least I wouldn't have to wait. I stepped in the disgusting cubicle and finished as soon as I could. I was dying to get out of these horrible toilets. I washed my hands then walked out, opening my bag to get my phone. I walked straight into someone and fell backwards.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" I stood up and was about to walk back to the car when I felt the man I had just bumped into grab my wrist.

"You know, there is a way you can make up for bumping into me you know" He said, stroking my palm.

"Urm, please can you let go, I have to go"

Sweetheart, we only just started"

He grabbed my shirt and started unbuttoning it.

"No, please don't!"

"Shut up girlie, you'll enjoy it, I know you want it"

I struggled to get away from him, but he had pinned me up to the wall. He leaned in to kiss me and I could smell the beer on his breath. He bit my bottom lip and shoved his hand up my skirt. I cried out, trying to shove him away.

"Come on sweetheart, you're not even wet for me"

I could feel him speeding up and I cried out in pain.

He shoved his hand over my mouth and moaned in pleasure. Next he started to squeeze my breasts, so hard I knew there would be bruises. He started to unbuckle his jeans and I could see he was hard for me. He moaned out in pleasure as I started crying.

"Shut the fuck up, you'll enjoy it"

I shook my head and once again and tried to push him away, but he had a strong grip on me and wasn't letting go. He stroked himself and closed his eyes. I saw him lean down to move my underwear away, when I felt him leave my body. I opened my eyes and saw the man being kicked on the floor. I was shaking so hard and I was scared. The man who was kicking my abuser turned around and I relaxed a bit when I saw who it was. He rushed over to me and pulled me into his arms. I sobbed into his shoulder as he stroked my back.

"Shh, shh, you're safe now"

He picked me up and took me back to the car. Once I was sat in my seat, he walked round to the other side and sat in his.

"How did you know?" I stuttered, still sobbing.

"I waited 10 minutes then figured something was wrong so I came looking for you and…"

I put my head in my hands and tucked my knees up to my chest and continued crying. He pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair soothingly.

"I'm so sorry Katniss, that should never have happened to you"

"I… was just… so scared and… vulnerable and… I… d-didn't know what to do…"

"I should have been there with you, it's all my fault"

I shook my head aggressively to indicate that nothing was his fault.

"I was just terrified when I saw what he was doing, if I had waited an extra minute, I may have been too late. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you" He said sadly.

We sat in silence for the drive home. As we pulled up to the drive he rubbed my hand and smiled. Once we got inside, I took of my coat, kicked off my boots and ran upstairs. I heard Peeta's heavy footsteps walk after me. I flung myself onto the bed and wrapped the quilt around me. I felt his warm, strong arms wrap around my waist, and he whispered comforting words into my ears.

"Are you ok?' He whispered.

"Yeah, I guess" I mumbled back, a tear slipping down my cheek. He rolled me over to face him and used his thumb to wipe away my tear.

"You're gonna be ok you know, it's ok to be scared"

"It's just, if I wasn't with you, I can't bear to think what might've happened"

"I know, I know, but I'm here now, and nothing bad is ever going to happen to you again, ok?"

"Yeah"

"I'll be here, by your side, whenever you need me"

"I love you Peeta"

"Love you too"

I woke up the next morning and stretched out my arms to reach for Peeta. However the bed was empty. I started worrying, where was he? He promised he wouldn't leave me.

"Peeta!" I cried out, tears slipping down my cheek.

"Peeta!" I heard footsteps running towards the door. I started shaking in fear and ran over to the corner, wrapping my arms around myself. I heard the door open and I started whimpering. I knew it. That man had come back for me. I felt a hand touch my arm and I flinched away, screaming.

"Shh, shh, it's me Peeta"

I opened my eyes to see his crystal blue ones staring back at me. I relaxed and fell into his arms.

"You left me! I thought you'd gone"

"I'm sorry, I just made breakfast, I was gonna bring it back up to you"

"Oh, I'm sorry I overreacted"

He planted a kiss on my lips then whispered,

"You have nothing to be sorry about ok"

"Ok" I mumbled back.

We both crawled back into bed and just lay there. My head in the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around me. I could stay this way forever. I wish I could capture the moment, put it in a frame, and keep it forever…


End file.
